Andy and Mai-The Proposal
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: As he stands on the threshold of the biggest moment of his life, Andy Bogard reminisces about how he had to fight for the love of a crimson wearing kunoichi...it's Andy and Mai...all the way!


A/N: Ermahgawd! It's a story focusing on Andy Bogard and Mai Shiranui...and I know Andy may be out of character, proposing to Mai...but it's my story, and I don't care how he's portrayed! Na-na-na-na-na-na!

I only own the concept for this story...the characters herein belong to SNK Playmore, and any resemblance to any persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. And now that we're all good with disclaimers, on to the story!

A golden band-the symbol of love and eternal devotion to a mate…and Andy Bogard rolled the golden ring between his forefinger and thumb. Inside the ring was a name-a name of a woman who had relentlessly chased and pursued him for the better part of the last few years-'Mai'. And at first, Andy viewed Mai's chasing an annoyance. But as he travelled the world and found himself separated from her, he had to admit he missed her.

He never bothered to consider his feelings towards her-until his last trip to Japan. The trip began like so many other trips- he paid his respects to Hanzo Shiranui, who was Mai's grandfather and his instructor. And with Mai being here-it was even better, because he got to spend some time with her. And he discovered that she was more than a scantily dressed 'Gaijin'-chaser. One thing he learned-that despite her penchant to wear an outfit that revealed so much skin, Mai also owned a collection of very beautiful kimonos-which were befitting her hidden nature of a 'true Japanese woman'.

But Andy soon discovered that he wasn't the only man who vied for Mai's affections. There was another shinobi- Eiji Kisaragi- who had vowed that he would make Mai his…and that if Andy got in the way, he'd have to eliminate him. And one day…their rivalry came to a head…  
_  
Flashback  
It was a nice summer afternoon-the early heat of the day soon passing into a gentle breeziness. And after spending all morning training, Andy decided that he wanted to spend some time with Mai. So he set off towards Mai's living area on the Shiranui estate. He soon found her-wearing a beautiful pink kimono, and doing a very elaborate dance with a pair of fans. And as Andy watched her, he had to admit, there was something…beautiful about the whole dance._

_She stopped, and she saw Andy standing there. Andy brought his hands together in front of his chest, and bowed at Mai. In turn, she bowed towards him, and they both smiled at each other. Mai said, "So…do you like my dance?" Andy replied, "Yes…it was graceful and beautiful." She giggled, and Andy said, "Come on. It's a nice day. Let's go for a little walk." She said, "Sure…just let me change into something fit for walking."_

_Soon, Andy and Mai were walking through the path in the forest behind the Shiranui estate. As they walked, Mai linked her arm with Andy's, and with surprise, she asked, "Andy…why didn't you push me away like before?" Andy replied, "Maybe…maybe I do like your company." She said, "Then why when I wanted to spend time with you, you would run away?" Andy prepared to answer, before another voice cut through the air._

_"He ran away because he isn't worthy of your love. But I am." At that, several persons clad in black garb-with only their eyes exposed-jumped out and surrounded the couple. Another figure, this one wearing a purple outfit, descended from the trees. Andy said, "Kisaragi…" Mai clutched Andy's arm tighter, and said, "Eiji…how many times must I tell you that my heart belongs to Andy?"_

_Eiji replied, "Is that so? Then perhaps Andy would like to lay stake to that claim…" Andy replied, "What do you mean?" Eiji replied, "What I mean is a duel. I am challenging you, Andy Bogard. And if I am victorious, you forfeit your claim to Mai Shiranui." Andy replied, "My…claim? You want to fight me over Mai's affections? While Mai isn't to be fought over like a trophy…I'm still going to fight you, Kisaragi."_

_Eiji smiled beneath his mask, and said, "If that is your wish…and I eagerly await the opportunity to show Mai the affection that you have so coldly denied her." At that, the ninjas surrounding Andy and Mai leapt into the trees. Andy muttered, "Great…" Mai said, "Andy…are you really going to fight him?" Andy replied, "I have no choice. I would have rather he simply challenged me to a fight…but he got you involved. Let's get back to the estate."_

_It was nearly midnight, and Andy was awake-he was expecting Eiji Kisaragi to appear for their fight. He stood up from his lotus position, and as he did, he heard, "BOGARD! Come out and fight me!" Andy walked out of the estate, and into a clearing. He looked up, and saw Eiji, standing on a branch. Eiji looked down at Andy, and said, "So, Gaijin…are you ready?" Andy got into a stance, and said, "I am, Kisaragi!" Eiji flipped to the ground, and looked towards Andy. Eiji snapped his fingers, and said, "I hope you don't mind…but I took the liberty of claiming my prize…"_

_And at that, two of Kisaragi's ninja brought out a tied up Mai. Andy tried to run to her, but Eiji stepped in front on him. Eiji said, "So, Andy…do you think she's worth fighting for now?" EIji then dashed towards Andy, attacking him with several swipes of his hidden kunai. Andy avoided the attacks, the countered with two open-palm thrusts. Eiji sidestepped Andy's attacks, and then leapt into the air. He threw several shuriken at Andy, who flipped backward to avoid that attack. Andy then charged Eiji, who drew his arms behind his back. He then swung them forward, striking Andy and stunning him. He then spun and kicked Andy, sending him flying backward._

_Andy landed, then hopped back to his feet. He looked at Eiji, and the purple clad shinobi taunted him. Andy took a deep breath, and looked behind Eiji to the two ninja who were holding Mai. He calmed his mind, and charged towards Eiji again. Both fighters attacked each other-each with their own goal. Eiji wanted to claim Mai as though she were a prize. But for Andy, he wanted Mai to make her own choice about who she wanted to be with._

_Eiji flipped backward, then launched himself into the air. Andy saw this, then swung his arms upward towards the descending Eiji. The attack connected, and Andy continued to spin, driving his fists into Eiji's body as he ascended. The last attack sent Eiji flying back, and the shinobi landed hard. He quickly got to his feet-only for Andy to dash towards him. When Andy closed, he thrust his elbow into Eiji's midsection, sending him into a tree. Andy said, "Enough of this, Eiji!"_

_Eiji replied, "I will never stop…until I make Mai mine! But I tire of this fight…I will simply take what I want! And you cannot stop me!" Andy said, "We'll see!" Andy then knelt, then using his arms, pushed himself into the air. He spun in the air like a drill, and when his attack connected with Eiji, the ninja was sent flying into the air. He landed in a heap-and then Andy turned to Eiji's goons. They then pushed Mai towards Andy, then grabbed their leader and disappeared into the night._

_Andy quickly untied Mai, and she embraced him. He returned the embrace, relieved that she was fine. He said, "I wasn't lying…I have always enjoyed your company." She said, "No…don't say anything else. I now know what your feelings are for me. Because you viewed me as a woman, and not as a trophy…Andy…I…" He put a finger to her lips, and said, "Mai…don't say anything else…" He leaned in…_

_Flashback End_

Since that day, Andy had opened himself more to Mai. And strange enough…he missed the chasing and pursuing…_I guess, the thrill is in the hunt, not the capture…_he mused. He was looking out onto Second South-Town from the balcony he shared with Mai. He walked inside, and as he did, the front door opened, and Mai walked in. She came up, and kissed his cheek. She said, "So how did training go?" Andy smiled, and said, "Training is training. Hopefully I'll be ready for the upcoming King of Fighters tournament."

She looked down, and said, "I don't like the tournament. I mean, it's good to meet the other fighters, and test my abilities…but we're never on the same team." Andy embraced Mai, and kissed her. He said, "I know. But at the end, we always find each other." She sat down, and turned on the TV. Andy left the room for a minute. When he returned, he came up to Mai. He took he hand, and pulled her up. He said, "Mai…our relationship hasn't progressed like other couples. I mean, you're the one who did the chasing. At first, I was only focused on defeating Geese Howard-the man who murdered Terry and my father. But I soon realized that by focusing on revenge, I nearly threw away something that should have mattered more. And now…I will not repeat that mistake. I may not be wealthy…I may not even be the world's best fighter."

Andy then knelt in front of Mai, pulled out the velvet box, and opened it, revealing the golden band. He said, "But what I am…is a man who has realized that he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life without you…Mai Shiranui…will you marry me?" And Mai-a woman who was never at a loss for words with anything-was rendered speechless. She nodded, and mouthed the words, "Yes…Yes! Yes, I'll marry you, Andy!"

Andy smiled, and said, "Oh, Mai…this is so wonderful! I have dreamed of this moment since I fought Eiji back in Japan!" Mai replied, "I remember that…and you were so brave to fight him." Andy put the ring on Mai's finger, and said, "I love you, Mai." She then kissed him, and replied, "And I love you, Andy."

_And so ends the journey of a single man and a single woman…but where that journey ends…is where the story of a husband and wife begins…but that is another story…_  
The End…_  
_

A/N: Wasn't that romantic? Huh? Huh?

...

...

Comment and review!


End file.
